


Happy Anniversary

by supercali



Series: Our Family (and other animals) [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Robert makes Aaron breakfast on their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure fluff for their anniversary. Full of cliches but I think we all need some fluff right now.
> 
> Takes place about a year after my other story with the children.

Aaron’s gentle snores were the first thing Robert heard as he woke up. He looked over at his husband lying on his front, face squashed into the pillow and he smiled. They'd had a busy week and then Charlie had come down with a cold and Aaron insisted on getting up to check on her whenever he heard her having a coughing fit and now she was better he was exhausted.

Robert carefully got out of bed so he didn't wake him and pulled on his bathrobe over his pyjamas and left the room. He quietly went into William’s room, finding him awake and reading one of his books.

“Morning. You want to help me make breakfast in bed for Dad?” Robert sat on the bed, reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair.

“How come?” They always ate breakfast together at the table, even Liv when she was home. It was one of Aaron's ‘rules’ that started as part of making the kids feel part of the family, rather than continuing the days of one or other of them grabbing toast and coffee on their way to work.

“It's a special day today. It's our anniversary. You want to help?”

“Yeah but I still have a bit of my book left.”

“Tell you what, you help me and then we’ll read your book together later, alright.” Will nodded. “Right, you wake Charlie, both of you wash your hands, and I'll meet you in the kitchen.”

Robert left him to get up and made his way down to the kitchen, switching on the kettle and grabbing bacon from the fridge. He knew Aaron would just give him one of those looks if he made a fancy breakfast so bacon sandwiches it was to be.

“Daddy!” He heard Charlie’s shout and then her socked feet skidding across the wooden floors before she appeared at his side, her brother not far behind.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Let's keep the noise down, don't want to wake Dad do we?” He lifted her onto one of the chairs at the table and passed her a knife and the butter. “You can butter the bread for the sandwiches, alright? Will you can get the plates and the mugs for me, mate.”

For the next few minutes things are quiet, the only sounds are of plates moving on the worktop and the bacon sizzling. Robert watches as Charlie carefully butters the slices of bread he's laid out, her tongue peeking through her lips as she concentrated. The bread was being torn in places but he didn't mind and he knew Aaron wouldn't care. He smiled as he made the tea just as Aaron liked it.

“You want juice or milk you two?” He asked already reaching for the juice, knowing them well enough to know what they'd choose but he always asked.

“Juice!” Came shout from both of them and he winced, guessing Aaron would be wide awake by the time he got upstairs no matter how exhausted he was.

Once he'd poured the juice he quickly finished making the sandwiches and piled them onto a plate. He put everything onto the biggest tray they had, it was rough and ready, but it would work.

“Go on, go wake him up.” He told them both, laughing softly as they ran out of the room. “Don't run on the stairs!”

As he climbed the stairs carefully balancing the tray he mused on how much his life had changed, not only since he met Aaron, but since the kids had come into their lives. Gone were the lingering mornings in bed, replaced by general chaos of making packed lunches, finding school uniforms and resolving arguments between brother and sister, and not always Charlie and Will.

“You woken him up yet?” He asks as he walks into the bedroom. The kids are either side of Aaron and Robert can tell he's pretending to still be sleeping as the two of them nudge him and try to tickle him.

“He's still sleeping!” Will exclaims as Robert puts down the tray.

“Well that just means more bacon sarnies for us then.”

“Kiss him! Wake him up!” Charlie told him. She was obsessed with Sleeping Beauty and watched the DVD over and over so Robert had no doubt where the idea had come from. “Like the princess.” He can see Aaron's shoulders shake ever so slightly and he can't resist.

“That must make me the prince then?” He asked smirking as he crouched beside the bed next to Aaron's head. He heard the quiet snort come from his husband. He leaned in close, lips almost at Aaron’s ear. “You're a terrible faker.”

“Daddy!” Charlie whined.

“Alright, alright.” He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Aaron’s. When he got no response other than a moan too low for the kids to hear he sat back on his heels. “Well obviously I'm not Dad’s prince. I think you two should try.”

As soon as they jumped on the bed, Aaron moved, arms coming out of the covers to tickle them and hug them, making them scream with laughter. Robert got up laughing.

“Thank goodness for that.” He said dramatically.

“What's all this?” Aaron eyed the tray that Robert picked up.

“We made breakfast!” Charlotte tucked into Aaron's side after he sat up against the headboard. “I did the bread.”

“You did? Better tuck in then.” Robert placed the tray on his lap before climbing onto the bed next to him, sandwiching the kids between them. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“It's your ‘nniversary.” Will told him between careful gulps of his juice.

“What's that?” Charlie piped up looking at Robert.

“It's when you celebrate a special date. Five years ago your Dad said he'd be my boyfriend.” His daughter, a romantic at heart apparently, gasped in delight and Robert could see Aaron's eyes were sparkling.

“I've got a boyfriend.” Aaron's eyes widened at Charlie’s words.

“You...you do?” Robert stuttered, bacon sandwich falling out of his hand onto the plate.

“Yes. His name is Tyler. He held my hand all playtime on Friday.”

“Well maybe you should invite him for tea when you get back to school.” Aaron told her, recovering before Robert.

“I think that's a great idea. Will, you want to invite your friends?” It had taken the little boy a lot longer to settle into school than his sister but finally he was starting to make proper friends

“Ok.” He leaned closer to Robert and whispered, “Tyler’s nice, he stopped one of the other boys pulling her hair.”

“Well that was nice of him. You finished your breakfast, mate? And you sweetheart?” They both nodded, “OK, you go brush your teeth and then you can watch telly for a bit.”

Once they'd gone he shuffled close to Aaron. “Happy anniversary.” He leaned over capturing Aaron's lips in a longer kiss than the one he allowed himself in front of the kids.

“Happy anniversary. So, breakfast in bed?”

“Not romantic enough for you? I know the way to your heart is a good bacon sarnie.”

“Plenty romantic. Pity Liv isn't here, we could get her to babysit, spend the day in bed.” Robert groaned as Aaron's hands began to wander. “Five years, huh? Ever think we'd get here?”

“Course.” He leaned over Aaron, lips almost touching.

“Liar!” Aaron laughed. “So what else have you got planned?”

“I was meant to make plans for the whole day?”

“I remember booking a hotel for the weekend, the car driving thing and got you tickets for that comic thing you kept banging on about for our wedding anniversary. I don't think a whole day is too much to ask really, do you?”

“We do have a lot of anniversaries, no need to go all out for all of them, right? Hey!” He yelped as Aaron rolled over and pinned him to the bed. “Alright, alright...we've a table booked at a restaurant in Leeds and your Mum’s going to look after the kids at the pub tonight so we’ll have the house to ourselves. That do ya?”

“Hmm it's a start.” Aaron grinned and bent his head to kiss Robert again.

“Dad! Charlie won't let me watch my programme!” Robert couldn't help but laugh.

“No rest for the wicked.” Aaron rolled away, pulling himself up against the headboard once more and picking up his mug. “You think this Tyler knows what he's let himself in for?”

“Not a chance. Off you go then. I haven't finished my breakfast. Oh and Robert...no intimidating your daughters five year old boyfriend when he comes over for tea.”

He didn't stop laughing as he heard Robert grumbling all the way down the stairs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr  @nooneelsecomesclose17


End file.
